fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elven Power Groups
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. Power Groups of The Fair Folk THE SHADONIAN ORDER A Monastic group of Sorcerer-Knights who followed The Cosmic Balance; an interpretation of the Equalibris. Leaderless, the Shadonians were wielders of The Art and were hunted by the Crimson Elite. Consisting almost entirely of Selee Elves, the Shadonians strived toward balance in all things. A quasi-holy order they had a heiracharchal system that went from Initiate, Student, Knight, Captain, Master and finally Grand Master. Despite this system, no one Shadonian claimed leadership over the Order, though the Grand Masters were looked to in times of War, of which there were only ever six at one time. They were taught the ways of the Shadonain by Captains at Dellis'sa'lei (Blackdawn Stronghold) before it was destroyed by Queen Shadina's forces comprising of over eight thousand Qua'lathen shock troops and Crimson Elite. LEADER: None. LOCATION: None, active all over Ath. THE REBELLION (THE ROYAL GUARD) The remnants of the old Elite Guard of King Darkstrider; after his disappearance Prince Moonsfell left with the remainder of the guard when his mother, Queen Shadina made an attempt on his life. Fighting against the Queen and her rule, they became known as the Selee Rebellion, or often just “The Rebellion”. Predominantly of Selee Elf stock, Moonsfell's rebellion was joined by some of the few remaining Shadonians, namely Shadonian Knight Lade Darkcaste and Shadonian Captain Bloodmoon, among others. LEADER: Prince Moonsfell, son of Darkstrider. LOCATION: Secret HQ at Goldenleaf City, Ath. Main staging area is Maynai Keep, Ath. THE CRIMSON ELITE The Queens personal guard who were elevated to the highest station after she took power, even over the heads of the military. They are ferocious and highly skilled warriors who - thanks to sorcerous augmentation - posses the ability to resist some effects of The Art, the magical workings of The Shadonian Order. Beneath their rule are the Qua'lathen Shock Troops (Fanatics loyal to the regent) and the regular royal army. Although each member of the Crimson Elite effectively out-ranks anyone in the Royal Elven Army, they virtually never 'pull rank' as they are only rarely used in battlefields as their strength lies in small units of commando-like tactcial breakdowns. In times of war they are often called upon to lead whole betallions or claim charge should a General fall in battle. Taken exclusively from Unselee Elven stock, they follow only Queen Shadina's orders. LEADER: Queen Shadina LOCATION: Dara-Vell in Miyei'lahnn, Ath. GOLDENLEAF Goldenleaf is somewhat of an enigma in Elven politics. Untouchable by Queen Shadina's forces but unwilling to aid the Princes' Rebellion, the magical city remains neutral in all matters. Protected by colossal and seemingly indestructable war machines called “Guardians”, it is ruled over by The Triat, three elder Druids democratically elected every ten years. Possessing the largest order of Druids in the world, the Druids of Goldenleaf, the city welcomes everyone of any race among its walls safe in the knowledge that any misdeeds are dealt with by The Guardians...permanently. LEADER: The Triat. LOCATION: Goldenleaf in Dres'loch, Ath THE TWILIGHT COURT Secret council of Elven elders whom most believe was just a myth, the Twilight Court established the Selee and Unselee Courts bringing relative peace to the Elven people. No reliable information existed as to members of this Court, let alone who leads it. LEADER: Unknown LOCATION: Unknown MARAUDERS Wild Elves who shunned the ways of the ‘civilised’ elves, believing them to have lost their purpose. They lived for passion, had no fear of death, and were considered debase and dangerous. Led by “The Smiling Prince”, a calculating monster who hides behind masks, The Marauders were believed to be of entirely Unselee Elven stock and would regularly sow chaos, discord and distruction across the land of Ath is a seemingly indecipherable pattern of conduct. Every time a group forms to take out the Marauders they meet hostile and brutal resistance and never manage to completely wipe them out. Marauders are rumoured to be so savage that they barely communicate, and certainly cannot be reasoned with. Cannibalism and necrophilia are also rumoured to be rife among their kind. LEADER: The Smiling Prince LOCATION: Southern Miyei'lahnn, Ath. Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Category:Fan Fiction